


The Royal Dancer

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: And he and Jasmine were a loving couple, Belly Dancing, F/M, Queen Jasmine, Red outfit Jasmine, Suggestive, Sultan Jafar, Wedding Night, What if Jafar got the lamp first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An AU where Jafar got what he wanted. During their first night together as Sultan and Queen, he gets a performance from Jasmine he won´t forget.
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Kudos: 24





	The Royal Dancer

Late was the night at the mountaintop palace of Agrabah. While the rest of the town slept underneath their new ruler, light was still burning at one of its towers where times had changed for the city.

In a chamber lit with only a couple of torches, the new Sultan Jafar was sitting on a pair of silk cushions. Sporting the regal robes fit for a Sultan of red silk and gold, with protrusions fit for a sorceror he smoked a hookah and reflected on what had happened recently. His sultan hat-sporting parrot Iago was also stopping by before leaving, as he went on to watch over his master´s throne room. 

Smiling proudly and triumphantly, Jafar felt like he had accomplished something he had longed for a very long time.

The former royal vizier could still remember the days of how he had to steal in order to survive, until eventually crawling his way up at the food chain to the royal court. An ambitious and even ruthless individual, Jafar used to see as his pathway to something greater. Due to the Sultan being a rather naive and ineffectual ruler, it was easy for him to have his way in his court regarding the rule on Agrabah. It wasn´t enough for Jafar, though, for he wanted to have all the rule for himself, instead of letting a man he saw as pathetic and even corrupt make the decisions. And now, thanks to a magic lamp he had been looking for years, he had gained the upper hand as not only the Sultan, but also the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

As the Sultan, Jafar was a harsh and even ruthless ruler, giving harder punishments to criminals and using his magic in destroying opposing forces that tried to invade Agrabah completely with his armies and even monsters he could conjure. The new Sultan wasn´t completely without mercy though; he still employed most of the citizens fairly, kept order on the streets and was even merciful enough not to harm the former ruler. The only punishment he gave the fool was to have him serve as the royal jester.

However, the dark man had still something he valued more than the throne itself.

For years, Jafar had also served the Sultan´s lovely daughter, Princess Jasmine. Despite seeing her as a troublesome, pampered brat for a long time, he had eventually noticed how he had grown attracted to her as she had reached the age,and even gotten to know her better whenever the Sultan wasn´t watching. Despite Jasmine fearing the sinister man a bit, she too had harbored feelings for him much to her surprise, and like him, she had desired for something better than just be her father´s marriage bait to obnoxious foreign princes.

In secrecy, something had been brewing between the Princess and the vizier. And now that Jafar was calling the shots in the kingdom, he had the power to marry the young woman he had loved and desired for so long. 

And previously that day, it had finally happened. The new Sultan had now a Queen by his side. For him, the royal wedding had been like the icing on the cake; he could still taste her lovely lips on his cheek the moment the two had been pronounced husband and wife, and she still remembered how he carried her to the palace like a proper bride. Even though Jafar also had several harem girls, Jasmine was his main wife, and was going to be the one he wanted to present him with a heir or two in the future. As a wedding gift, Jafar had also given her some of his magic powers, making her also a sorceress. She was more gentle with her magic than her husband was though.

That night, however, the new Sultan had one more form of celebration to go through in his and Jasmine´s private chamber. Due to his request, she was going to perform a sensual belly dance for her husband in honor of their first night together. Sipping a drop of wine from his goblet, Jafar was already waiting for it in excitement. So long he had dreamt of sharing the same bed with the beautiful 16 year old woman, and now, that was serving as a starter to all of that, and much more.

Almost instantly, darkly sultry and seductive music begun playing magically at the chamber as a shadow of a curvaceous figure walked towards the curtains leading to the royal bedchamber. Jafar´s smile widened; this was it.

There she was, Queen Jasmine, the wife of Sultan Jafar and the most powerful sorceress in the world, looking more beautiful than she had looked ever before. She had dressed up in a way unlike ever before to fit the style of her husband and her feelings towards him. Her harem pants were now made of red, shiny silk that was translucent and almost see-through, adorned with a golden and purple waistband similar to what Jafar wore. Instead of the blue crop top she normally wore, she now had a beautifull strapless red bra that was also translucent. She also had veils of several colors, spikey golden earrings which resembled snake fangs, a snake bracelet on her arm, matching golden slippers and a golden crown with rubies decorating it. 

Jafar couldn´t take his eyes off her. She looked perfect for him. Jasmine´s bra, pants, waistband, jewelry and crown were all what she was going to wear now as his Queen, except with her magic, she had made the whole outfit look transparent and even more revealing just for this occasion.

As the music begun playing, the former princess started her moves smoothly, like flowing waves on a peaceful shore, until she begun her gyrations. She moved her hands and fingers across the air, accentuating her seductive moves in a nuanced way. As if to indicate this was only the beginning.

Noticing her wide, smiling face with her luscious lips and shiny white teeth, Jafar was already beyond delighted. Jasmine was already a thing of beauty to him, with her delicate yet strong physique, like that of a gazelle, with her soft and shimmery black hair, curvaceous hips, lovely full breasts, the most feminine red lips imaginable and a smile that could sweep an army off their feet. But to see her this happy and beautifully passionate with him delighted the fearsome ruler even more.

Jasmine´s eyes admired him too. From his sinisterly charming eyes to his beard, she found him very attractive despite his age. She was glad Agrabah finally had a handsome Sultan that looked the part, to her he had looked handsome in particular in the white robes he wore during their wedding. His determined, ambitious nature was attractive to her too.

Continuing her dance, Jasmine stretched out her arms, with her shoulders back and chest out. She rocked her chest back and forth with her hands together, causing her lovely perky breasts to bounce a bit playfully there. Still smiling, she continued her seductive subtle moves as her hands trailed on her raven hair a bit there.

She took one of her veils into her hands, a blue one, twirled a bit with her finger and eventually dropped it on the floor smoothly. After it was gone, Jasmine´s hand movements got even more sultrier, with her eventually placing them on her hips which she swayed in a a sassy fashion.

Jafar was enthralled. The beautiful desert bloom´s dance had an impact on him that even the most powerful sorcerer in the kingdom couldn´t imagine. Almost like it was part of her own magic.

It wasn´t long until her other colored veils were gone as the pace of the dance fastened. Moving in seductive circles, Jasmine undulated her flat and soft abdomen, swinging her hips almost like a professional dancer.

As she moved closer into the more brightly lit part of the room, the new Sultan could see how the woman he loved shined radiantly amidst the torches. Their light shone brightly against her gorgeous tanned skin, and he could even notice her curves gathering a bit of sweat after all the dynamic dancing. Through her see through harem pants, her more feminine features were also visible to him, much to his delight.

Jasmine´s dance pace was at its most energetic when her last veil was gone. Her perfectly formed rear end bounced rhytmically with the tune of the drums almost perfectly. Still smiling, the dance movements of Jafar´s wife just kept on going as sultrily as possible. Her navel movements in particular were appealing to his eye.

The sorcerer Sultan couldn´t help but praise the performance in his mind. The princess was a better belly dancer than anyone that had ever performed at the palace before his new rule.

Eventually, Jasmine danced closer to His Majesty himself, slowly removing the crown on her head and loosening the ponytail, letting her long hair flow free. At the end, she went on her knees before him, writhing a bit there temptingly like a snake until her hands and knees hit the floor as a final note.

Jafar applauded and smiled, praising the wonderful performance. He hoped he would see more of this from her during her new life with him. She could maybe even teach belly dancing to his concubines and other women in his harem.

But the lovely Jasmine had one final touch left in her dance.

She took one of the veils from the ground, and used it to pull her loved one closer to him as the woman sat in his lap. Before he could say anything, Jasmine wrapped him into a fierce, sexy kiss.

Returning the favor, Jafar spun her a bit as she stood up before dipping and kissing her with an equal amount of vigor and passion. Jasmine purred louder than her tiger cub Rajah did.

It was like bliss itself for her.

The Rose of Agrabah and her husband laid down on the bed at the other side of the room, in each other´s embrace. Softly, he kept his hand placed on her clavicles as her face touched his beard.

It was moments like this that warmed his dark heart genuinely. Whatever he or his kingdom had to go through in the future would be worth it as long as she would share them with him, on the hand of the most powerful man in the world.

Wrapping her closer to him, Jafar was ready for more for the night. Jasmine sighed lovingly in his arms, feeling the same way. There she lied close to him, wearing nothing but her bra and her smile widening into a ”come hither”-look. 

In a few seconds, the curtains around the bedside closed as one could still see the silhouettes of Jafar and Jasmine holding each other intimately and kissing again. Her dance had indeed done its part in serving as a starter to this wonderful night.

The whole experience had proved for the most marvelous night in both their lives. And Jafar couldn´t wait for more; not just what was to come, but also the future. 

As much as he already was looking forward to seeing his empire grow even mightier over the years and Jasmine giving birth to his son or daughter, he´d still remember this day fondly.

The day when he had everything at last.

The beginning of a new era.


End file.
